Evil
by Mad Kitteh
Summary: What if Morgen originally grew up with Ciaran? What if she was evil? First chapter is pretty short but it's the beginning I'll try to make the others longer.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Morgen was originally Evil and grew up with just Ciaran and his family? **

**I do not own sweep ect.**

"Da?" I called. It seemed no-one was in the house but I don't trust my instincts around Da, so I just have to hope. I walked into the kitchen and peered around. No-one here either. "That's odd." I murmured to myself. I walked out into the garden and suddenly, I was knocked to the floor. Only then did I realise I was dreaming because last time I checked hawks with wings of fire didn't exist unless you actually burn their wings and even then the rest of their body would burn and how in the name of the Goddess could one knock you down? For some strange reason this was beginning to scare me so I started running back into the house. As I was running I tried to shoot a ball of crackling witch fire at the strange bird but my magic wasn't working. I was the most powerful witch in the world, I was the sgiurs dan for crying out loud and I can't stop a freaky animal from chasing me. Suddenly the door in front of me closed and locked and I banged into it. With that I woke up screaming something like "HELP!"

Da came running into my room and to my bed. "What happened?" he said, confusion and concern colouring his tone. We lived in a small house in New York, where we often held circles with Amyranth. "Seriously Da, I just had a bad dream, that's all go back to bed."I said annoyed because I didn't like others taking care of me. I was Morgen, Maeve Riorden and Ciaran MacEwans daughter, his concern was pointless.

"What was the dream about?"

"Can't remember now." I lied smoothly.

"Well if you happen to remember, tell me, I might understand its meaning." He said in his lilting Scottish accent.

"Yes, Da" He kissed the top of my head and left the room. I didn't sleep until the sun started rising.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short I hope the rest of them will be longer .**

**I hope you like this chapter and if you do/don't tell me about it by pressing that beautiful blue button at the end of the page that says "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER " Please press it and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own sweep ect.**

**Chapter 2 : letters**

In the morning, I was awake before Ciaran ( which was a first for me ) getting a total of two hours sleep. I stumbled into our kitchen and got a diet coke and put a pop-tart in the toaster. Da hated when I ate them but they kept me going and gave me a nice sugar rush. I sat down to eat when the post came. I sighed and got up, walked to the letter box outside and brought the mail home. We got three letters I flicked through the names and surprizingly enough I got one. I know it's pretty pathetic but I love it when I get letters

_Dear Morgen, 1/06/2012_

_ I would like to inform you that I shall be sending one of the seekers to check up on you because we have reasons to believe that you and your father have been using dark magic. I advise you that you do not try to hide or cloak yourself in any way for we shall find you and put you on trial. This is a very serious matter and I hope you also take it that way. The seeker shall come in a matter of days and he will question you formally. Your father has also recived this same letter and he will also be questioned formally._

_ Yours sincerly,_

_ The head of the international counsel of witches._

I dropped the letter and looked again at Das letters. He had one the exact same. I opened his one and read it. It had the exact same context exept with one line extra." _You have brought this upon yourself and your daughter." _Strange. I walked upstairs and brought the two letters with me. I knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Da said sleepely. I walked in and silently gave the letters to him. "Oh Goddess!" he whispered. "That was a week ago the damned seeker could be here today!" he jumped out of bed and said "follow me." I did as he asked and followed him to our circle room. "Ok, listen when the seeker gets here, he will look around and will work a few spells, if he finds anything he will put the braigh on us and that will be extremely painful, it's a form torture, so what we need to do is make sure he doesn't. Ok?"

"Yes Father."

"Good."

"No matter what happens don't say _anything_ about Amyranth or what we do here, that is none of the damned seekers business, most importantly make sure you act completely normal." As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door and Da was still in his pyjamas. He ran up the stairs and I went to answer the door because I was dressed. A handsome witch stood in front of me, with unbelievably blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He was about six foot five.

"Hello." I said politely. " I'm Morgen MacEwan."

"Hello, Morgen I'm Hunter Niall, seeker for the International Councel of Witchs. May I come in? "

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well no-one is reviewing :'( Please do review it makes me soooo happy to see that someone is nice enough to read this so ppllleeaasee review! And I can't get any better if I don't know what's always I dont own sweep.( though I wish I did.)**

**CHAPTER 3: HUNTER**

"Hello, Morgen I'm Hunter Niall, seeker for the International Councel of Witches. May I come in?" he said in the most amazing English accent, I could listen to it all day.

_Focus _my Da thought sending me a witch message. _Sorry _I sent back.

"Yeah, follow me." I led him toward the sitting room and motioned him to sit down. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked warmly.

"No, but thank you." he said just as warmly. " So, lets talk talk about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"How long ago were you initiated?"

"Well I was initiated when I was fourteen and now I'm eighteen, so four years. What about you?"

"I too,was initiated at fourteen and now I'm nineteen." he said giving me a half smile that melted my insides. What was it about him that was so amazingly perfect? "Lets get straight to it, are you practising dark magic?" he said sobering up.

"No." I lied, perfectly.

"Where is Ciaran?"

"Right here." Da said with a smile.

"Hello,Ciaran." Hunter said perfectly.

"Hello, Seeker."

"So I ask again, do you practice dark magic?"

"No." Da lied, he was so much better at it than I was.

"I guess I must make sure." Hunter said.

"NO!" I shrieked making Da and Hunter jump.

"It's alright, Morgen, it isn't that bad." Da reasured me. I shut up and sat down. While Hunter walked over to Ciaran and put the braigh on his wrists. The second it was on Da cried out in pain. I shot a ball of witchfire at Hunter, knocking him out and pulled the braigh off Da.

"Are you ok?" I asked him

"I'm fine I'll call the coven, we are taking his powers."

"And if the others find out?"

"We can take them on as long as we have you."

"You will always have me, father. I don't care who it is we are killing, it's for a good cause. I know that and he should take this as a gift."

"You are always a joy, Morgen."

"What will I do with him?" I asked.

"Bring him to your room for the moment. We won't have him for long." I smiled and carefully picked him up and brought him to my room and layed him on the bed. Then I went back down stairs, we had some planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it has been almost three days and no reviews. I guess no-one has read this. ( sigh) **

**I do not own sweep.**

**Chapter 4: Guilt**

Da was out all day getting everything for our draining ritual, while I was stuck here watching the seeker. Once or twice he would push so hard against my mind that it left me gasping on the floor. At lunch time I decided to give him a cup of tea. For the first time in my life I felt sorry for my victim. It really wasn't like me. In the tea I put chamomile and mint, a very relaxing remedy. I went upstairs and sat on the bed where he was lying. "What do you want?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You know Hunter, I'm impressed. You have managed to speak through my most powerful binding spell. Well done." I said in awe. Then I made the binding spell weaker.

"What do you want?" Hunter said more clearly.

"I thought you might like some tea. Here try some, I always make it for myself." Cautiously I completely took off the binding spell and handed him the cup.

"Why are you doing this?" Hunter said, eyeing me curiously.

"Da once made me think I was going to be stripped and put me through all these stages. I know how much you would love something warm going down your throat. Am I Wrong?"

"Why did he do that?" he said after taking a sip.

"He did it to test my powers, he told me what was going on after I had run away."

"Wow. You got away from Amyranth."

"Yeah, it was easy enough but the hard part was trying to get out of the basement. The rest was a piece of cake." I looked at my watch. Oh Goddess it was almost three! "Da should be home by now." An evil grin snaked on to my face.

"You know you don't have to do this." he said and took another gulp.

"I know, I _want_ to."

"Why? Are you not powerful enough as is?" I started laughing and when I say laughing I mean laughing hard, so hard that I almost fall off the bed.

"I'm most likely as powerful as it gets. Don't you understand? This is just taking down one seeker and in my opinion if you take one you take them all. Have you not noticed the state of the council. They are a mess. I can't believe no-one has taken them down yet. Leave it to us to do everything for everybody. Goddess I hate the council and everthing they stand for."

"That's what this is about? Oh, well I guess I kindov agree with you on that point. I've been searching for my parents for years now, they are in hiding because of the dark wave and the council have promised to find them but they still have nothing, not even a continent." I noticed his amazing English accent was more pronounced when he was mad, cute. I felt so bad for him. This was my covens fault. He has no parents because of us. Wow never realised what we were leaving behind.

"Oh, I..I.. I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"We don't choose our family, you grew up like this, not your fault." We were right next to each other on the bed. He turned to face me. We slowly leaned in toward each other and his soft lips were on mine. At first his lips were gentle and reassuring, but then something in me took over and I pressed against him with an urgency that both I loved and was afraid of. This was not happening, I must be dreaming. When I pulled up for air his eyes were glittering with new clarity. It confused me.

"That was unexpected." I said hating how breathless I sounded.

"Indeed." and in that second my father came home.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU xxDeadInsidexx AND MY COUSIN HUGH FOR BEING MY ONLY REVIEWERS :) Reviews are my fuel, without them I die :'(**

**I dont own sweep ( but I do own the members of )**

**Chapter 5 : escape**

" Morgen?" Da called. Oh Goddess! What am I going to do? As quickly as I possibly could I grabbed Hunters mug and hid it in a drawer.

"Pretend your bound." I whipered as quietly as possible. Instantly Hunter fell back and did very good acting. Once again I was impressed. My mind didn't even process our kiss.

"What _are_ you doing in here?" Da said as he stepped into the bedroom.

"Just torchuring our guest." I said smoothly. Da did _not_ want to no what happened here.

"That's my girl."

"Indeed. Wait, are you going out again?"

"Yes, for another hour or two, sorry."

"No bother, what are you doing?"

"Collecting Mary, Jarred, Amanda and Selena from the airport."

"I don't trust Selena, why is she coming."

"She is a member, I minor member though a member."

"So we are getting all of Amyranth?"

"Yes?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Is Cal coming?" I said, acting eager.

"Yes." he said smiling. In the corner of my eye I say Hunter twitch. That was unlucky. Ha, that was the understatement of the year though he didn't notice. Bloody Hell that was close! Da left and I started to laugh so hard tears came out. ( yeah, I'm losing it)

"What's so very funny?" Hunter asked sounding annoyed.

"What's...the deal... with.. you and...Cal." Laughing harder if that was possible.

"He is my half brother. I hate him with all my heart." he said and I instantly sobered up.

"I hate him too. He uses people. He is pure evil, worse than me." I giggled at the thought. He stared at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"You don't need to do this, any of it. You don't need to work dark magic, there are other ways to take down the council. Please, lets go. My cousin has a house a few minutes from here, you don't have to live like this." he said convincingly.

"Goddess!" I shouted. "You just don't understand do you?I am the heir to my fathers thrown. I have no choice. I _never_ wanted this. Never ever but I am far too powerful for my father to let me go. If I leave he will track me down and kill me and everyone else I know. That time when he bound me, he didn't use his full power. I'm possitive of it. So please don't make me feel guilty about my choices for they are in everybodys best interest," I was about to go on but he forcefully pressed his lips on mine and I forgot all my worrys. The diference between this kiss and the other was that this one was the most magical feeling ever and this time he kissed me over and over making me press harder against him. It was perfect.

"Would I let anyone hurt you, Morgan? And don't you think I can protect myself as well? There is nothing to worry about, Ciaran will be here in a half an hour, that gives us enough time to run _and_ hide our tracks. We can do this, _please._" he whipered the last word. Goddess, how could I want that so much?

"Hunter I don't, I can't." I stuttered.

"But you _can _Morgan. Nothing is stopping you! Come now while we still have time." I was frozen to the bed. The longest I'd ever been away from Da was a total of three weeks but what choice did I have. I didn't want to kill Hunter. I couldn't. I took a deep breath and said "Lets go."

"Thank you Morgan." Go to you car, I'll be there in a sec. I just need to get my bag." he ran out the door and I grabbed my bag from the table and stuffed all the money from my piggy-bank into it, which had over three hundred in it. I legged it outside and jumped into Hunters car. "I called my cousin, Sky, she will be waiting for us at her house. Will you take care of the cloaking?"

"Sure, he won't find us." I said and we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU xxDeadInsidexx,MY COUSIN HUGH AND tigerlover727 for the LOVELY reviews :) Reviews are my food, without them I die( In about a month, I am planning to have all but the final chapter written by then hehe! I have an evil plan that will kill you all :) MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I dont own sweep ( but I do own the members of )**

**Chapter 6 : HOME SWEETISH HOME**

"Sky?" Hunter called as we arrived at his cousins house in New York a half an hour later. He and I hadn't looked or talked to each other until we were outside his house and all he said was "here we are." As we walked into the house I heard the someone running down the stairs and I could only guess that was Sky, and it was.

"Hunter!" Sky shreaked. " You are early. How are you, did they do anything mean? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Sky. I'm fine. Just the occasional binding spell, nothing too bad." He was looking at Sky but now shifted his piercing, green eyes to look at me. "This is Morgan, the one who saved me."

"Hunter if it wasn't for me, you may not have Amyranth on your back." I said, confused by my self accusation.

"At least you got me out and we can't help who we grow up with, no-one blames you." Sky looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. " Besides I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, Hunter. You totally didn't need my help getting out of Das house." I said sarcastically. This is where Sky lost it.

"It _is_ her fault. If it wasn't for _her_ you wouldn't be in this mess. Goddess, I'm a step away from bloody hanging you from the ceiling. I bet this is all just a cruel little game of yours. Think we are safe and then boom, we're all dead and wehave you dancing on our graves." she was getting really worked up and I saw a flicker of something in her eyes that left me almost shaking from fear.

"I really... I... I... I'm..ss...sorry." I mumbled.

"Sky, calm down. Everything is alright now. There is no need to through a fit." witha more pronounced English accent then usual.

"There is _every_ reason to through a fit! She could have killed you Hunter! That is _not_ alright."

"Sky." Hunter said in a perfectly reasonable voice and she almost imediatly calmed down. Strange. She sighed and put out her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." As we walked upstairs, she she put up against a wall and whispered very quietly, "For reasons that are unfathomable to me, my cousin really likes you, so lets have a deal. I will try to be nice to you and you can stay here as long as you like _if_ you don't hurt Hunter. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal. Oh and just so you know I'm playing no game I actually like Hunter too." I whispered just as quietly. She walked me to my room and I went in and sat on the plain bed.

"Do you have anything with you?" Sky asked.

"No, but I have a little over three hundred on me."

"Well it's too late to go shopping so I'll grab you a t-shirt and pj bottoms, give me two secs." She ran out of the room and got me the clothes.

"I'll leave you a while to settle in, dinners at seven." she said and walked out. I plopped on the bed and closed my eyes. For the first time in days I felt happy, at home. Thank the Goddess.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU xxDeadInsidexx,MY COUSIN HUGH AND tigerlover727 for the LOVELY reviews :) Reviews are my food, without them I die( In about a month, I am planning to have all but the final chapter written by then hehe! I have an evil plan that will kill you all :) MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I dont own sweep ( but I do own the members of )**

**Chapter 7: Contacted.**

I woke up from the sound of chopping in the kitchen, then, I got the most amazing smell wafting into the room. I was almost drooling. I followed my nose down the stairs.

"Hullo, are you settled in?" Sky asked as if nothing happenend earlier.

"Yeah, thanks." I said shyly. "What is that your cooking?"

"Penne Polo." Hunter said with a huge smile on his face. "You like the smell?"

"Oh Goddess, I've never smelled anything so very good. Can I help?"

"No, I don't think so. 'Twill be ready in five. Have you ever had this before?"

"No, Da and I rarely had time to cook, but when we did it was _always_ chicken. He and I are terrible cooks. We burn it, but it says on the recipe an hour and a half so, it should be perfect right?" At this, Hunter and Sky cracked up.

"Mo..morgan..you..nev..never..cook..chick..chicken..for..more..than..an..hour." Hunter laughed.

"Oh." I said quietly. They continued to laugh, which really annoyed me, then timer on the oven beeped and Hunter jumped about a foot in the air. Now I was laughing.

_MORGAN_ my father witch messaged me. I screamed at this.

"Morgan? Morgan, what is it?" Hunters anxious voice shouted in my ear.

"My Da, he is contacting me. What do I do?"

"Are you blocking yourself?" Sky asked.

"Of course, I did the second he contacted me. I'm cloaking my self with such strong spells, he won't even know what continent we are on."

"Good, then we are fine." Hunter said.

"I can handle Ciaran but what about Amyranth. It is made up of the most powerful woodbane witches alive. I honestly don't think I am more powerful than all of those witches put together."

"She is right." Sky said.

"That may be true but we have the council on our side." Hunter said, confidentaly.

"Hunter I don't want help from the council. They will just want to strip me of my powers. If you are asking for help from the council than the second this thing is over I will be forced into hiding."

"They won't. Like I said before, it's not your fault that you have a father like the one you have. No one will strip your powers, not while I'm around."

"Thank you, Hunter." I smiled.

"Now lets eat." Sky said, trying to lighten the mood. We ate the gorgeous meal and I went to my room. I got ready to bed and I went to sleep.

_I open my eyes and I find myself on a lush, exotic beach. It was so warm and the fresh breeze was filling my lungs. I was wearing a dark green, floaty dress, my long hair was loose on my back and my bare feet were warm on the bright yellow sand._

_"Morgan." I heard my fathers voice behind me. I spun around and saw him staring at me and I could sense the rage rolling off of him in waves._

_"Hello, Father." I said._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing running away from me?" He shouted._

_"What you were doing was wrong, so I left and just so you know I am not running away from you."_

_"Then why didn't you wait until I came back?"_

_"You wouldn't have let me go and you would definatally not let Hunter go."_

_"So you're friendly with the man who tried to kill me?"_

_"You tried to kill him." I shouted back._

_"I will find you and you all will be sorry. Including your beloved."_

_"So what, are you planning a dark wave against me?" To answer he just stared at me."Are you serious? You are willing to murder your own flesh and blood just as you did to my mother! You said you loved me but no, all you want is power. Power, power, power." At this I flung him into a tree behind him. " If you ever do anything to me or my family, you will be sorry!" _

I woke up shouting something like "Sorry." Hunter rushed into the room and I clung to his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, don't worry." he murmured against my head. "Now, calmly tell me what happened." Then I told him the dream. Hunter seemed to get more and more shocked by the second.

"Oh Goddess, a dark wave?" He whispered.

"Yes, but you said we could do this."

"Yes but I don't know about a dark wave. We need to talk to the council and I don't want you to leave this house, okay? You will _not_ be hurt."

"And neither shall you."

"I'll stay as safe as I can but you are my priority. Is that clear?"

"Fine." I said, sulking.

"Goodnight."he kissed my forehead and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU xxDeadInsidexx,MY COUSIN HUGH AND tigerlover727 for the LOVELY reviews :) Reviews are my food, without them I die( In about a month, I am planning to have all but the final chapter written by then hehe! I have an evil plan that will kill you all :) MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I dont own sweep ( but I do own the members of )**

**Chapter 8: Decision **

It was a very long time before I went back to sleep.'Once I woke again I watched the sun slowly rise and colour the walls a light pink. It really was beautiful. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It read seven fortyeight. Oh, that was earlier than I thought it was so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Someone knocked on my door. I rolled onto my back and stretched "Come in." I murmured. It was Hunter. He stepped into my room and he just looked at me, taking in my morning apperence. "What?" he smirked at me.

"Good morning to you too." he said with a smile.

"Oh, good morning." I said, waking up a bit.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No?"

"It's one o'clock, love. Are you not hungry at all?"

"No, I'm tired." I said, falling back onto my pillow and closing my eyes.

"Well, let me wake you up." he came over and sat on my bed. I opened one eye and I saw him lean toward me and I jumped up to him and kissed him hard and deep. It took a good a few minutes before we pulled up for air. I absolutly hated how breathless I sounded compared to him, did I shake him at all? "Are you awake now?" his voice was husky. Maby I did shake him. This thought made me smile.

"Yes, I'm completely and totally awake."

"Good. Now come downstairs and eat, you don't eat enough." I was pretty sure that was an insult but I was far too sleepy to care. So we went down stairs and I made myself breakfast. I had the normal Pop tart and a diet coke. I am so proud of myself because I remembered to take them when I was leaving home.

"Where is Sky?" I asked.

"She is gone to work." Hunter said eyeing me, couriously. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He raised his eyebrows but didn't push me on the subject. "So, what are we doing today?"

"You are doing nothing. You stay here alright?"

"Yes." But I have a better idea that Hunter can never find out.

"Alright, I'm going out for a while, we have a tv and a computer, stay here."

"Okay, go do what you gotta do." I said smiling. "How long will you be gone for?"

"About four hours, be good." At that he left. _Ok, first things first._ I thought.

_Da, I need to speak with you. _I sent to my father.

_Where will I meet you?_

_The local park as soon as you can, I really need to talk to you. Please._

_Fine, meet me there in fifeteen minutes._

_Thank you._ So, I am doing it. I'm going to capture my Dad.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU xxDeadInsidexx,MY COUSIN HUGH AND tigerlover727 for the LOVELY reviews :) Reviews are my food, without them I die( In about a month, I am planning to have all but the final chapter written by then hehe! I have an evil plan that will kill you all :) MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I dont own sweep ( but I do own the members of )**

**Chapter: 9 Consequences.**

After my conversation with Da, I ran up the stairs and got changed. Then I went outside and started to walk toward the local park. Once I got there, I gazed around, searching for my father. Suddenly my eyes focused on a tall figer leaning on a tree. I walked toward and I was right. It was my father.

"Hello, thank you for meeting me."

"Where have you been!" he shouted.

"Da, please don't shout, lets go talk somewhere private."

"Fine." We walked farther into the forest next to the park. "Now tell me where you were, I've been worried sick. You are my daughter, Morgan, you don't just run away on me like that."

"I'm sorry, but what you were doing was just plan wrong. I didn't want anything to do with it. I'm sorry, but I still don't."

"Then why are you here?" I sighed.

"I'm here to ask you to kindly let me live my life the way I want to. I don't like dark magic and I refuse to practice it."

"Morgan, you of all people should understand, that what we do is not that dark. Don't be so very ignorent."

"I am not ignorent, I just want to be left alone why don't you understand that!"

"I do understand that but I am not letting you waste your powers in such a way."

"Then you give me no choice." At this I said his true name. "I have total power over you."

_Hunter, I have Ciaran. Come, quick._

_What the bloody hell are you doing out of the house?_

_Sorry, but I will make it up to you. _

_You better, I'm on my way._ How he was going to know where I was I would most likely never know.

"You are making a very big mistake." Da said through his teeth.

"Well, Da I am thoroughly impressed. You are managing to speak through the strongest of my binding spells. Well done." He just continued to glare at me. It took Hunter about twenty minutes to get here.

"Oh, Goddess." Hunter whispered when he saw Da. "What do you want to do with him?"

"If we just leave him he will make a dark wave and continue to practice dark magic. There is only one thing we can do."

"I know five witches in the imidiate area but you will have to join,I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll get over myself." It took a further fifeteen minutes for Hunter to call everybody and for them to arrive. The other three witches were Sky, a woman named Silver and another woman named Alyce. Hunter drew a perfect five pointed star on the ground and we all standed on one point then he invoked the God and Goddess. A few times during the ceremony Ciaran tried to escaped my binding spell but I just mad eit stronger.

"Release Ciaran."Hunter said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I released Ciaran and he fell down clutching his knees. As we took down the circle, all the days stresses finally took a toll on me. As soon as we all let each others hands go, I went over to my father and knelt down to try to heal him. Hunter came over and put his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly Ciaran drew an athame out of his boot and threw it toward Hunter. It hit him right in the neck. It quivered there for a second and then he fell down holding his neck.


End file.
